Healthcare procedures are becoming increasingly complex, and may frequently include multiple sensors, devices, and imaging systems that may be monitored by one or more practitioners during a procedure. In some examples, representations of multiple data signals from the sensors, devices, and imaging systems may be displayed on a single display device. However, if a practitioner desires to change an arrangement of the displayed elements, he or she may have to manually adjust the arrangement displayed elements, reducing efficiency of the workflow during the procedure.